mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 615 - Kitten with a Whip
The Movie Synopsis The wife of politician David Stratton (John Forsythe) is away in San Francisco, visiting relatives there. Stratton comes home one night but not to an empty house—a young woman, Jody (Ann-Margret), is waiting inside. Jody tells him a tale of woe, so David offers to help. But the truth is, she has just busted out of a juvenile detention home, where she stabbed a matron and started a fire. And she is far from alone, because two young men suddenly materialize to torment David, who is afraid of a public scandal that could end his career. If he tries to get away and contact the cops, Jody threatens to accuse David of rape. The young men and Jody enjoy a wild party, but also begin to quarrel until one is cut with a razor. They drive across the Mexico border, taking David along. Jody and David elude them and end up in a Tijuana motel. When the punks return, a chase occurs and their car crashes, killing all. Jody, too, ends up at death's door, but absolves David of any blame.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0058267/plotsummary Information *In her autobiography "Ann-Margret, My Story" Ann-Margret says that her "gritty and intense" performance in this movie tarnished her image with fans who wanted her to remain an innocent sweetheart. Despite "atrocious reviews," the movie did well at the box office and, more importantly, impressed director Mike Nichols, who years later cast Ann-Margret in Carnal Knowledge. *The interior of the Mexican motel is the same set as the Bates Motel from Psycho. *Recycles portions of Henry Mancini's music from Touch of Evil ''(1958). *Nancy Kwan was originally announced for title role. The Episode Host Segments '''Prologue:' Mike and Tom prepare Crow for a dangerous mission through the Umbilicus by greasing him up. Segment One: Crow is sent down the Umbilicus into Deep 13 to try and find the "bring down the Satellite of Love" button. It ends abruptly in failure when he runs into Dr. F, who promptly has Frank put a giant moustrap baited with a Nutrageous at the entrance to the Umbiliport. ) visits ]] '''Segment Two: Because Richard Anderson, Oscar Goldman from TV’s Six Million Dollar Man, is in the movie, Mike gives Crow and Tom bionic sound effects. It doesn't take long to enthrall the Bots and annoy Mike. Segment Three: As Crow discovers one of his bionic noises isn't quite gone yet, a kitten with a whip visits on the Hexfield. Whatever message he has doesn't get out due to his feline tendencies. Segment Four: The SOL crosses the equator, so Mike hazes himself before the Bots can by dressing in drag, piercing his nose, and drinking witch hazel. Except the Bots hadn’t planned to haze him. Segment Five: Mike and the Bots have a Mexican festival on the SOL with a Dr. F piñata. It's full of letters, so they read one, except Mike thinks it's too cute to be real and beats it with his piñata stick. Back in Deep 13, Dr. F has a Frank piñata made of Frank. Stinger: "I’ll be a celebrity! And so will you!" Guest Stars *''Kitten with a Whip'': Kevin Murphy Notes *This episode debuted as first during Turkey Day '94. Callbacks * "The Crawling Eye!" * "Uh-uh, no way…" (The Sinister Urge) * "He'd never touch you, picture, you're dirt." ''(Teen-Age Crime Wave) Obscure References *"Put a NutRageous in this..."'' :NutRageous was a candy bar marketed by the Hershey company during the 1990s. *''"Anatomy of a Murder!"'' :Anatomy of a Murder is a 1959 film whose cast includes Jimmy Stewart and George C. Scott. *''"I thought it was Ann-Margrock."'' :Reference to Ann-Margret's guest appearance on The Flintstones. *''"A little peek into Doodles Weaver's lifestyle!" "You turned off Doodles Weaver!"'' :Doodles Weaver was a comedian and member of Spike Jones' band. He later co-starred in the film Trucker's Woman, which became a RiffTrax presentation in 2018. *''"Russ Meyer's Goldilocks!"'' :Russ Meyer was a film director who rose to prominence during the 1960s and '70s. He was notorious for casting women with large breasts in his movies. *''"We can rebuild you, John. You'll be faster, stronger..."'' :A parody of the opening narration from The Six Million Dollar Man. *''"Has Lieutenant Woodman come in yet?" "He's with Mr. Kotter, sir."'' :A reference to Mr. Woodman, the principal from Welcome Back, Kotter. *''"Then Barney stumbled into my room..." "Baby Bop, too!"'' :Baby Bop is a character from Barney & Friends. *''"I'm gonna turn you into Shields and Yarnell!"'' :Shields and Yarnell were a mime duo who had their own variety TV show during the 1970s. *''"She looked a little like..." "...Dee Snider."'' :Dee Snider is the lead singer of the heavy metal band Twisted Sister. *''"Carl Stalling's in his house!"'' :Carl Stalling was a music composer best known for scoring Looney Tunes cartoons. *''"There's a rabbit boiling on the stove for you!"'' :A reference to a scene in Fatal Attraction. *''"You need Joel Hyatt!"'' :A reference to lawyer Joel Hyatt's commercials for his legal-services company. *''"The Young Gladys Kravitz Chronicles!"'' :A reference to the 1990s TV series The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and to Gladys Kravitz, the nosy neighbor from Bewitched. *''"Nurse Ratched!"'' :Nurse Ratched was the officious nurse in the mental health facility from One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. *''"You guys are about as intimidating as Chad and Jeremy!"'' :Chad and Jeremy were a British folk-rock duo from the mid-1960s. *''"Oh no, Edith Prickley's nude!"'' :Edith Prickley was a character from SCTV. *''"Is she rolfing herself?"'' :Rolfing is a type of massage promoted as "alternative medicine". *''"We must pray to Vaal!"'' :The actor saying this resembles the bewigged and entoweled inhabitants of a statue-worshipping culture in the episode "The Apple" from'' Star Trek: The Original Series.'' *''"Payne Stewart, Holy Man!"'' :Payne Stewart was a professional golfer who died in a plane crash in 1999. *''"Will Durant, J.D."'' :Will Durant was an American philosopher and historian. Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in December 2012 as part of Volume XXV, a 4-disc set along with Robot Holocaust, Operation Double 007, and Revenge of the Creature. **The DVD includes an introduction by Michael J. Nelson. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Teen Exploitation Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Unrated movies Category:Film adaptations Category:Crime movies